1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leadframe and a chip package, and more particularly, the present invention relates to the leadframe having a die pad and a grounding bar spaced from each other and the chip package applying the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The production of IC devices can be mainly divided into three stages, including IC design, IC process and IC package. The package of IC devices comprises bonding chips formed by sawing a wafer onto a carrier and then encapsulating the chips by a molding compound to prevent the chip from influence of external temperature and humidity, and from contamination of dust, and may accomplish an electrical connection between the chip and external circuits.
Common carriers include leadframes and circuit substrates. Owing to superior heat dissipation effect, the leadframes are broadly used in chip package in the recent years. In a leadframe type chip package, a leadframe may comprises a die pad and a plurality of leads disposed around the die pad, wherein a chip is disposed on the die pad and electrically connected to the leads via plural conductive wires, and a molding compound is provided for encapsulating the chip and the conductive wires.
In the prior art, a chip may be grounded by being electrically connected to the die pad via conductive wires. However, a large reversed area on the die pad is required for grounded wire bonding, and thus design variation of the structure of the leadframe is restricted.